There is an increasing emphasis reducing injury in automobile-pedestrian collisions. In the case of low speed collisions, energy absorbers can be used in bumpers and can absorb the energy to reduce vehicle damage and provide vehicle safety, while reducing injury to pedestrians as well.
Varying performance requirements for vehicles have been established by organizations such as the United States Federal Motor Vehicle Safety Standard (FMVSS), Insurance Institute for Highway Safety (IIHS), the Research Council for Automobile Repairs (RCAR), and the economic commission for Europe (ECE). Regulations governing the low-speed damageability requirements for automobiles across the globe are different. For example, in Europe and the Pacific region, vehicles have to meet ECE 42 and RCAR standards at both the front and rear side of the vehicle. In the U.S., vehicles have to pass FMVSS part 581, RCAR & IIHS deformable barrier impact tests.
For an automobile manufacturer, or a supplier, it is important to develop a cost-effective solution capable of meeting multiple requirements. Accordingly, bumper beams that can meet safety standards, are lightweight, and can be manufactured in a cost-effective manner are desired.